


Sleighbells

by Bandersnatch91



Series: 25 Days of Fic [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Bells, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Reindeer, Sleigh Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Bruce share a magical Christmas Day in the park being pulled by reindeer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleighbells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterssheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/gifts).



> I wanted something cute, and something sweet with this. This one shot can I suppose go hand in hand with Santa, Christmas Tree, and Ice skating. I feel kinda sad that this is the last Loki/pairing i will do for this 25 days of fic challenge, though I had fun whilst it lasted. I hope you enjoy it!

**-Sleighbells-**

Loki sat in a sleigh being pulled by animals that Bruce had dubbed reindeer. Ever since that Christmas party he had been fighting off Tony and Thor left and right, and because he did something wrong? No he went to find someone who didn’t use him as a secondary sex toy, he found Bruce.

Now while Bruce was a little on the shy side, and seemed to be silent and quiet most of the time he was a real sweetheart. His eyes turned to the man as he controlled the sleigh being pulled forward through the park. It was Bruce’s idea, and he seemed more at ease as the Hulk side of him, seemed to like him even after that fiasco in New York. It seemed Bruce could trust him to keep hulk in line, and in return he gave Loki what he needed most. Someone, which could praise him and give him the attention that he had always craved and deserved when he always got second best from Oden, and Thor.

Sure, it may not have come from his family but at least someone praised him and made him feel wanted, at least that’s how he had felt within the last twenty-four hours.  Loki turned to his recently acquired lover and gave him a rather enjoyable smile green eyes shining with happiness. Though he was rather confused with the sound of chiming coming from the sleigh and the animals, this thought he shared with Bruce who could only chuckle at Loki’s childish questions.

“It’s the whole Christmas thing; Sleigh bells come with reindeer and sleighs. Nothing against you, it’s the whole Santa thing.” Spoke Bruce before he could hurt Loki’s feelings with laughing at his question. In all aspects he thought it made Loki look even more adorable and endearing to him.

Loki sniffed. “Well I’m just fed up to here with it,” he made a notion with his hands towards his neck rolling his eyes. “First, it was the damned hunting for a Christmas tree, than the ice skating, and the alcoholic eggnog. I really hate this holiday.” Loki finished his nose scrunching up in disgust.

“I don’t blame you there Loki, I’ve never been partial to the holiday season either, no one to share it with or rather; I was afraid to, and though things are looking up I would say.” He flashed Loki a grin in which Loki leaned forward kissing him.

Even with the distraction of Loki’s kiss and soft lips pressing against his own his attention remained on steering the reindeer down the path in the park. It was a nice and silent enjoyment, though occasionally they would hear children playing with their parents close by watching the children play in the snow.

Loki pulled back sucking in his bottom lip giving a small mischievous smile to Bruce. The chiming of sleigh bells seemed to be their little theme song as they traveled through the park. It was a nice activity, it was something that neither Thor nor Tony had done for him.

In a way the idea of a date had scared Loki senselessly, as he had never been brought out to one of those types of human ordeals, and while he had chastised Thor for his own human wench he found himself falling head over heels for a human himself. Of course this human was more competent than Jane had been, and could hold his own against one of Loki’s own wrathful fits when he was angry or upset, but it seemed that Bruce did not mind calming him down one bit, and the actual soothing personality and air that Bruce brought with him was something that Loki very much had needed.

The sleigh ride had been finished and Bruce had turned over the reindeer over to the owner who had allowed them to rent out. With a loss of what to do next Bruce told him to hold on and left to go talk to the owner leaving Loki to stand alone by the animals that had pulled him and Bruce through the park. Loki released a sigh, his shoulder length black hair brushed against his cheeks as he reached out to touch the animals.

The reindeer sniffed his hand and then nuzzled it. Loki felt the wetness of its nose seep through his gloved hands a little bit and normally he would be disgusted by such a thing. This time however he couldn’t help but be thankful for the heard animal, as it had brought him and Bruce a wonderful experience. One that he had thought he would never experience through his entire life, and it also got rid of the rather bored feeling that made him mischievous in the first place.

“Well don’t you look cute?” The voice brought Loki out his reverie and turned his head and attention to Bruce who stood next to him.

“God’s aren’t cute.” Sniffed Loki haughtily at the comment Bruce had made towards him. His eyes matched Bruce’s and for once they shared a secret look that communicated so much more than words would ever could.

“They do if they look just like you.”  Bruce murmured against his ear when he moved closer wrapping one arm around his waist to bring himself closer to his newfound lover. “Here, hold out your hand for me. Yes, that’s right just like that.”

Loki looked at Bruce curiously as something jingled in his hand as it was dropped carefully into it. Loki curled his fingers over the object and once Bruce removed his hand he opened it again to reveal a sleigh bell. “What is this?” He asked curiously.

“A bell from the sleigh, I figured it would bring you fond memories of this day when I cannot be there to share the moment with you.” Bruce explained carefully. “I talked to the owner and he was more than happy to give it to me.”

Loki gave Bruce a tender look at that moment and leaned forward to capture his lips. He silently thought about how Christmas was worthwhile after all and that if you have the right person the Holidays could be a fine thing to Celebrate.

“Merry Christmas, Loki.”

“Merry Christmas, Bruce.”

 

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Well what did you think? I personally enjoyed writing it and finding somewhat an end to all these Loki/pairing once shots, and when I think about it Bruce and Loki do seem to make each other. It's rather a sweet icing on the cake than with Tony or Thor where it's hard rough selfish sex, Bruce I think gives more meaning to the relationships. But what do I know I'm still new to this fandom. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Happy Holidays,
> 
> Bandersnatch91


End file.
